1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a wireless communication management system that manages a wireless communication device having a security function. Aspects of the invention also relate to the wireless communication device for such a management system, a program for realizing such a system, and a method of managing the wireless communication device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, wireless communication devices capable of communication with devices on a wireless LAN (local network device) have been known. As a wireless LAN, ad-hoc network and infrastructure type network system are typically known. In the ad-hoc network, a network is configured such that each wireless communication device functions as a station. On the other hand, in the infrastructure type network device, a network is configured such that the wireless communication among the wireless communication devices is executed using a particular wireless communication device that functions as an access point.
The wireless LAN is advantageous in that, in comparison with a wired LAN, no wiring is necessary. However, since the communication is performed wirelessly, an unauthorized access to the network, leakage of information by interception of communication and the like may occur.
Therefore, in general, a wireless communication device is implemented with an authentication function and/or encrypting function. The authentication function is a function requiring authentication when a communication is established with an external device. The encrypting function is a function to encrypt a transmission signal to be transmitted to an external device. An example of such a device is disclosed in a Japanese Patent Provisional Publication P2004-289723A. This type of wireless communication devices is configured to store authentication key and/or encryption key as parameters that characterize the authentication and/or encryption functions. Using such parameters, the wireless communication device authenticates another wireless communication device on the wireless LAN, encrypts a transmitting signal and decrypts a received signal.
The authentication key and encryption key that characterize the authentication and encryption functions should be determined as unique keys. Therefore, it is typical that security functions such as the authentication function, encryption function and the like is disabled when the device is shipped from the factory (i.e., at a default state). Alternatively, although the security functions are enabled, relatively simple default keys are generally set, and in the initial state, sufficient security function cannot be expected, which has been considered to be problematic.
That is, if a user of such a wireless communication device is unstudied in the security function, he/she may consider that the device is adequately protected as it functions in the default state (i.e., with the security settings disabled). In such a case, the user may keep using the wireless communication device without actuating the security settings.
When the wireless communication device operates with the default security keys, which may easily be known by a person having nefarious intent, the security function of the wireless communication device does not fully function. However, the unstudied user may think the security function is fully activated, and keep using the device without modifying the default settings of the authentication and/or encryption settings.
Further, even if the user pays attention to the security function, generally used wireless communication devices are not implemented with a function of continuously notifying the user whether the security function thereof is activated throughout the communicating operation. Therefore, the user may misunderstand the security status of the communication device.